Rugrats
Rugrats was one of the first Nicktoons ever made, and currently the longest lasting. It stars a group of babies with enormous imaginations as they turn everyday experiences into wondrous adventures. It spawned two movies and one spinoff. 'Characters' Babies *Tommy Pickles- the leader of the babies. She is brave and adventurous, wears a blue T-shirt, and has almost no hair and only one tooth. She is always seen barefoot and pigeon toed. He is one year old. *Chuckie Finster- the scaredycat of the group. He wears a teal T-shirt with a picture of the planet Saturn on it, blue pants, and red sneakers. He does occasionally show bravery, however. He has uncontrolable red hair, freckles, and wears glasses. He is two years old. He has chronic nasal congestion. In one episode, it is revealed that he is left-handed. *Phil and Lil DeVille- twins who constantly argue, but are always willing to eat anything, even worms. They wear teal clothing with ducks on them, sneakers, and have no hair except for a small amount on Lil's head, presumably so she can be distinguished from her brother. Lil also wears a hair bow. They are one and a half years old. In All Grown Up, it was revealed that they cannot easily be separated, despite their bickerings. *Angelica Pickles- the bullying three-year-old of the show. She is heavily spoiled. She wears a skirt, pants, and shoes and has pigtails with ribbons. She also cherishes her doll, Cynthia. Although able to speak to the babies, she never considered translating their speech. *Suzie Charmichael- an African-American character the same age as Angelica. She is much nicer than Angelica, and tends to defend the babies against her. She also has the ability to talk to the babies, but never translates. *Dil Pickles- Tommy's newborn brother who loves to make weird noises. Is easily pleased. Always poops his pants and announces it by saying "Poopy" Calls Angelica "Looky". Many people believe that his addition was when the show jumped the shark. *Kimi Finster- Chuckie's Asian-American stepsister after Chaz remarries. Adults *Didi Pickles- Tommy's mother *Stu Pickles- Tommy's father who is desperately trying to start a toy business *Lou Pickles- Tommy's paternal grandfather. Speaks and looks like a prospector. Uses the number fifteen in his speech often. He is a widower, but remarries late in the series. *Drew Pickles- Tommy's uncle, Angelica's father, and Stu's brother. He and Stu have been fighting eachother since they were kids. He is a business executive. *Charlotte Pickles- Angelica's mother. Also a business executive. Always seen with a small mouth that moves around her face. *Chaz Finster- Chuckie's dad. He is a widower, but remarries after the second movie. He has athsma problems. He lives alone in a poorly-maintained house, but did win $10 million in one episode, only to lose it all on a bad investment. *Betty DeVille- Phil and Lil's highly energetic and active mother *Howard DeVille- Phil and Lil's pessimistic dad. *Mrs. Finster- Chuckie's deceased mother. Shown in one episode in spirit form only. She was revealed to have died of a terminal illness late in the show, her existence having merely been implied several times prior. Other Characters *Reptar- a Godzilla-like dinosaur whom the babies idolize. *Dummi Bears- a show created by Randy Charmichael. A parody of Care Bears, but the name more resembles Gummi Bears. *Thorg- a King Kong like monster only seen in giant mechanical form. Only known phrase is "Thorg hungry Thorg want eat" *Mr. Friend- a creepy, clown robot that Stu designed. Tommy & Chuckie eventually destroyed it, only to discover many smaller versions, which they promptly destroyed. The idea was for it to be friendly and give advice on safety and hygiene. 'Parody' *In an episode of The Mickey Mouse Club, the intro is done in the style of the Rugrats intro. 'DVDs' *A few seasons are available on DVD 'Specials' *Thanksgiving-the babies try to rescue a live turkey that Lou strangely ordered. Spike eventually befriends the turkey. *Christmas-the babies try to prevent Santa from entering the house. *Halloween-the babies try to get their own Reptar bars, and end up as ghosts and ghouls in the makeshift haunted house. 'Films' *The films were created, both introducing new characters. The first introduced Dil and the second introduced Kimi. The first is when Rugrats fans believe the show jumped the shark. *A special crossover film was created called Rugrats Go Wild, which had the Rugrats meet the Thornberries. Eliza is able to talk to Spike in this film. 'Video Games' The series' popularity has spawned numerous video games. Games have been released onto the Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, and GameCube. 'Spinoffs' *For the show's tenth anniversary, All Grown Up debuted taking place ten years after Rugrats. *A direct-to-DVD spinoff known as Angelica and Susie's Preschool Daze was created as a continuation of the show. Category:Nicktoons